


Morning Glory

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: Thanks to Max and his friends Gwen is unable to use her bed and David offers a sleepover as the perfect solution. Though they both find that the plan was not perfect come morning.





	Morning Glory

Gwen sighed and pinched her nose at she looked at her bed. From what she could tell Max had been the one to come up with the idea, Neil had rigged everything together, and Nikki’s touch was obvious. Her entire room was a giant trap, she could see the tripwire in the doorway. Her bed was covered in mud and she could see the worms from here. The tripwire seemed to set off various obstacles that included having water dumped on her, being tied up with rope, having feathers thrown on her from a fan, and finally being pushed into the muddy bed where a cage reading ‘fuck you David’ would fall on her.

“Fucking morons couldn’t even tell our rooms apart.” She groaned as she leaned against the doorframe wondering whether she should begin tearing the whole thing apart now or simply sleep on one of the chairs. She thought collecting the stuffed bear for Max was the low point of her life, but this just might be the low point of her career. 

“Hello Gwen, better get ready for bed we have a fun day of activities tomorrow.” David’s cheerful voice greeted her as he entered the counselors cabin. 

“I can’t even get into my room.” She grumbled. David walked over and looked into the room.

“That explains where those three disappeared to today.” David said his voice only a little less cheerful than normal.

“I guess it’s the chair and late night television tonight.” Gwen sighed as she looked at the old yet comfortable chairs. She knew she would wake up with a crick in her neck and sore limbs. David looked at her sympathetically. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of something. 

“A bed would be preferable to the chairs, why don’t you borrow mine?” David offered. 

“And force you to sleep on the chairs? That hardly seems fair considering it is my room that is destroyed.” Gwen argued. David thought through her logic for a moment. 

“Then we shall have to share.” He offered obviously proud of himself for coming to the conclusion. Gwen looked at him shocked.

“You do know what you are offering correct?” She asked not sure David was fully aware that he just offered to share his bed with a woman. 

“A sleepover!” He exclaimed in answer, Gwen rolled her eyes but didn’t hide her small smile. David was a very strange kind of adult. 

“Then let’s get to bed, as you said we have a full day tomorrow.” Gwen said as she nodded towards his room, David walked with her into the room. Maps of the local trails and camping gear seemed to be the only decoration in the room, save a poster for a popular comic book. 

“You can borrow my pajamas if you would like.” David offered as he headed towards his dresser. 

“Thanks David.” Gwen replied as she was handed the green set of pajamas, they were covered in a pattern of trees and while the shirt thankfully had short sleeves the bottoms were long and she suspected they would make it so she didn’t need even the sheets. David pulled out a blue set with the same pattern.

“I’ll step out so you can get changed. It’ll be just like we’re kids having a sleepover!” He said excitedly as he left the room giving Gwen some privacy. Gwen barely had her shirt off when there was a knock at the door. “Gwen, are you dressed?” David asked through the door.

“Have patience David.” Gwen grumbled in response. Gwen continued getting changed when a small knock was heard again.

“Gwen…” David started to ask.

“Not yet David.” Gwen yelled back trying not to seethe as she finished pulled the pants on thankful that David wasn’t so scrawny that his clothes didn’t fit her. She began walking towards the door when the smallest knock yet was heard.

“Gwe” She didn’t let him even finish her name as she opened the door and he tumbled to the floor obviously having been leaning on the door. 

“I’m done.” She said looking down at him with a smile. 

“Then our sleepover can begin!” He said cheerfully as he jumped up to his feet. 

“Yeah, let’s get some sleep.” Gwen said as she walked over to the bed. Climbing into the small bed Gwen got under the covers and watched as David climbed into the bed next to her. They both lied down and after a bit of squirming and accidental kicking found they would have to sleep very close in order to both fit on his bed. David finally settled with his back towards Gwen, she laid with her back pressed against his. 

“So, this is cozy.” David said after a minute. 

“You don’t have to say anything David, let’s just go to sleep.” Gwen offered and David seemed glad to take the offer and remained silent. Gwen draped one leg out from under the sheet to balance her temperature as she closed her eyes and was starting to drift into sleep, until David started fidgeting.

“Gwen, are you asleep?” He whispered into the dark of the room.

“I almost was.” Gwen growled. 

“Well, um… do you mind if I take off my shirt? It’s rather hot.” David explained sheepishly. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” She responded with a yawn. She felt and heard David remove his shirt before he laid back in the position he had been in. Tentatively Gwen allowed herself to fall asleep.

"Hey, Gwen?" David whispered again.

"Yes, David?" Gwen answered not hiding her anger.

"Have you ever slept out under the stars? It's the most beautiful thing." David said quietly obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Go to sleep David." Gwen groaned as she closed her eyes again, only a few moments passed before she heard his voice again.

"Gwen." He started to say before she sat up interrupting him.

"David, just go the fuck to sleep!" She yelled before throwing herself back onto her pillow. There was a long pause.

"Goodnight Gwen." David said not at all phased by her cursing at him. 

"Goodnight David." Gwen replied with a sigh before letting herself relax, this time she was not interrupted by David as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Light shone down on Gwen’s face waking her from her sleep. Looking around the room she slowly remembered the night before and the fact that she was in David’s room. Yawning she stretched a little and felt an arm draped over her body, looking down she saw David’s arm draped just above her hip. David was mumbling in his sleep though Gwen couldn’t make out what he said. Moving a bit she tried to the extricate herself from him only to have his arm tighten around her and further mumbling to slip from his mouth.

Squirming a little to try and loosen his grip she felt something hard pressing into her tailbone. After a bit more squirming, and a far too obvious sigh from the still sleeping David, Gwen’s eyes widened as she realized what she was feeling. It was the feeling of his lips against her neck that finally caused the blush to color her face. He mumbled again, his lips still on her neck, and this time she could have sworn she made out her name. 

Though she would never admit it she did feel affection, and yes attraction, to her far too cheerful co-counselor. And it was that affection that was yelling at her to turn around and kiss him on the lips. She was thankful that the rational part of her brain was awake enough to remind her how wrong it would be to do that to someone sleeping and that David acting like this in his sleep meant nothing towards his feelings in the waking world. Sitting up suddenly she swung her legs over the bed. Looking at David her eyes wandered over his bare torso, glancing briefly down to his pelvis where she saw that she was indeed correct in what she thought had been pushing against her, until settling on his face where she saw a bit of drool from his opened mouth, something she hated to admit that she found rather cute. His eyes began to blink open and she turned away from him. 

“Good morning Gwen!” He greeted enthusiastically as if he hadn’t just been asleep two seconds ago. 

“Good morning David.” Gwen greeted significantly less cheerfully. “I’m going to use the bathroom first.” She announced as she stood without looking at David. She figured that he was either not yet aware of his morning condition or trying his best to cover it up and hope she hadn’t noticed. A quick glance behind her as she left the room revealed which one was correct as she saw the bright blush that covered his entire face. Thinking she had left the room he buried his face into a pillow letting out a long, embarrassed groan. Holding back a laugh at his predicament Gwen went about with her morning routine.


End file.
